


A Showdown between Parabatai

by crazyellephant



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is very optimistic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parabatais being Parabatais, Parabatais fight, This is what Jace gets for cockblocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: Jace and Alec need the same thing. And parabatai or not, they're going to fight for it. Even if it means fighting each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun little piece that I hope you'll enjoy. Apologies if it's a bit inappropriate. Look at that summary. So dramatic.
> 
> Thank you Queen Eydis and OctoAce for approving of my inappropriateness.
> 
> If you're going to live tweet tag me
> 
> Twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)
> 
> Or find me on Tumblr: [crazyellephantrambles](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)

Alec found himself in the hallway of Magnus’ huge loft face-to-face with Jace as soon as Alec closed the door to Magnus’ bedroom. The parabatai looked at each other then the door to the bathroom which was at an equal distance between them before looking at each other again.

“Jace.” Alec said in greeting, slowly taking a step forward towards the bathroom door.

“Alec.” Jace responded, mirroring Alec’s move.

“I thought I asked for quiet time for me and Magnus tonight.” Alec informed his brother.

“Sorry. Had an unexpected change in plans. Sorry.” Jace responded, shrugging. “Lose your shirt?”

Alec raised a brow. “I have more clothes on than you.” He pointed out. Alec still had his pants on, while his brother was only in his boxer briefs.

“Right.” Jace acknowledged as they both reached for the doorknob. “Using the bathroom?” Jace asked eyes locked with his brother’s.

“No. Just grabbing something. I’ll be quick.” Alec responded, unblinking as he stared down his parabatai. “You can take all the time you want after I grab what I need.”

Jace shrugged. “Nah. Don’t need to use it. Just here to grab something as well.” Jace said. They both paused, neither backing down from the now staring contest.

“Brought another girl back from the bar?” Alec asked, brow raised. “You really shouldn't leave your guest alone. That's not being a good host, Jace.” Alec tutted, shaking his head in disapproval.

Jace smirked. “Because you would know a lot about being sociable.” He stated. “I’m sure Magnus would like you to keep him company right now, too. You did promise him your undivided attention tonight.” Jace pointed out, squaring his shoulders with confidence. “And FYI, the girl you’re talking about is Clary.”

Jace smiled and his eyes lit up. Things have been going well between him and Clary since they both found out they weren’t actually siblings. Jace was less conflicted, although there was still that looming worry over Valentine and what he might do. Clary was still Valentine’s daughter, and the war was far from over.

This was a rare thing for things to be quiet. And Alec had every intention of taking advantage of it. He was happy for his brother, and even for Clary. But Alec was feeling selfish at the moment and he wasn’t backing down.

“I’m sure you can tell by the marks all over my neck that Magnus is quite happy with our night so far. And I intend to keep it that way.” Alec retorted, a light dusting of red on his cheeks but still an air of confidence in his voice. His competitiveness sparked and he was not going to lose to his parabatai.

They both stared at each other, calculating and anticipating the next step, before both of them moved swiftly, in sync, and into the bathroom.

Jace aimed for the cabinet below the sink while Alec opened the medicine cabinet. Both of them searching frantically.

“Doesn’t Magnus keep his own stash in his room? Jace queried, his voice rushed, as he moved various items out of the way.

“We used the last one last time.” Alec answered continuing his search, shifting various bottles from the shelves.

“Well can’t he just magic a box from somewhere?” Jace asked. “Isn’t that the perk of having a warlock for a boyfriend?”

“That’s completely not necessary. And that is misuse of magic. We still have a box left here.” Alec explained.

“You and your logic.” Jace muttered before moving to the drawers close to the sink. “Damn it. Where is it?”

Alec opened the overhead cabinet eyes lighting up when he saw what he was looking for. “Ha! Found it.” He exclaimed triumphantly, grinning at his brother who was still bent over holding a drawer open. Alec flicked the top of the box open to check inside. “Four left. It’ll do.”

Alec closed the lid and threw the box up before catching it in a swift move. “Later!” He said smugly then turned around heading for the door.

Jace quickly ran around him and blocked Alec’s path, Jace putting himself right in the middle of the doorway, arms up.

“Hold up.” Jace said, both index fingers pointed up. He let out a little chuckle whilst shaking his head. “Alec, Alec, Alec.” He said. “Aren’t you being a tad bit enthusiastic there? You're not doing that many rounds and using that many condoms with Magnus tonight. I mean…” He trailed off, still sneering more in disbelief.

Alec raised a brow feeling a bit insulted that his brother underestimated him and his skills in the bedroom. Jace may have been more experienced in sex, but Alec has learned a lot from having a four hundred year old plus warlock for a boyfriend. But most of all, Alec had felt safe and comfortable around Magnus since they started this relationship. And that has made Alec open up more, becoming more adventurous with the physical side of their relationship. Besides, he loved being intimate with Magnus, it was another way for him to express his deep feelings. He wasn’t ready to admit that it was love just yet, but he wasn’t opposed to it. Not at all.

“Wanna bet?” Alec took his stele from his back pocket and activated his stamina rune. “I haven’t seen Magnus in a week to cover for you. This is my first night off, I’m not on shift tomorrow and tonight marks almost a year of us dating. I intend to make it very special. Four of these is not enough but it’ll do.”

Jace’s smirk dropped. “But I’m your parabatai. Can’t you at least spare like even one for me?” He asked.

“I could.” Alec said looking at the box, flicking the lid open and checking inside the box again. Jace’s eyes lit up, hopeful. “But… I won't.” Alec said, changing his mind and closing the box.

Jace’s mouth dropped, face shocked like Alec had just betrayed him. “Alec. Come on. My brother, my parabatai.” He pleaded.

“Move back to the Institute like you should have done months ago, and get out of my boyfriend’s place. I’ll reconsider.” Alec offered.

“That is not fair.” Jace complained. “I told you Aldertree doesn’t like me. And Magnus’ place is so much better than the Institute. No strict rules, and all, and away from prying eyes. I’m not moving back to the Institute.”

“Then I guess tonight is gonna be PG for you and Clary then.” Alec said waving the box back and forth, then shrugged. “I’m sure she won’t mind you two spending the whole night talking, you know. Get to know each other again now that you know you’re not related.”

Jace pursed his lips, hands on his hips. A second later he swiped the box from Alec’s hand sending the box flying towards the wall. Alec recovered quickly and almost caught it with his other hand before Jace kicked the box up, hands outstretched to catch it.

Alec nudged him out of the way and caught the box himself. It lasted for less than a second, the next thing he felt was Jace’s leg sweeping him off his feet, making Alec land on the floor on his back with a hard thud, losing his grip on the box.

Jace walked towards the box, but Alec tripped him before he could reach it. Jace did a back flip to recover while Alec took advantage, pushing himself up and headed towards the box.

Before he could reach it, Jace grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. Alec used the momentum to counteract Jace’s move and loosen his grip.

Just like their many sparring sessions, they tried to one-up the other, offense and defense. The disadvantage was they knew each other so well, both being skilled in combat, and being parabatai on top of that, that they were evenly matched.

“You know, Magnus can just magic another box for the two of you.” Jace panted out as he ducked away from Alec’s swiping arm and trying to move around his brother and closer to the box that now lay on the floor.

“He could.” Alec answered, blocking his brother once again. “But like I said, we still have this box left.” He reasoned again. “Besides, he’s a little bit tied up right now.” He and Jace pushed the other at the same time, both sliding back away from each other towards the walls. They both had hands up in a defensive fighting stance.

Jace put his hands down, dropping his guard. “Tied up?” He asked. “Yeah, Alec. Always knew you had a wild side.” He grinned proudly offering his fist to Alec for a bump.

Alec’s face turned red, realising how Jace interpreted what he said. And in that split second of distraction, Jace moved around to Alec’s right side, getting close to grabbing the box had Alec not gotten his bearings back. He managed to turn around and grab Jace by the legs with both arms, toppling both of them over, face down on the floor.

“Come on, Alec.” Jace complained as he crawled towards the box, using his legs to push his parabatai off him. “We can split this half and half.”

“No.” Alec protested. “You’re not even supposed to be here. I told you I wanted a private night with Magnus.” He pulled Jace back by the shoulders, away from the box.

“Well Magnus’ place was closer to where Clary and I were and we can’t go back to the Institute.” Jace explained, kicking Alec back, and using his arms to army crawl towards the prized item.

Alec managed to avoid most of Jace’s kicks, and crawled over his brother. Jace’s fingers were so close to the box. Had it not been for Alec’s longer arms, Jace would have been able to get the prize first.

A loud throat clear made both of them jump up and turn around only to find Magnus, one brow raised, arms folded across his chest holding his phone on one hand, and leaning against the doorframe.

“Magnus!” The brothers exclaimed in unison, both looking guilty like little kids stealing cookies from a cookie jar..

“Boys.” Magnus said by way of greeting, looking from Alec to Jace then back to his boyfriend.

“I thought you said he was tied up.” Jace said looking at Alec.

“Tied up on a phone call. With Catarina.” Alec explained, not even knowing why he spoke in a whisper, as if Magnus couldn’t hear them from where he stood. “You only assumed the other thing.” He returned his attention back to Magnus. “We were just…” Alec trailed off not knowing where to start to explain. Jace was speechless, and embarrassed just the same, as the two Shadowhunters both tried to catch their breaths.

“My dear Shadowhunters, if you wanted to do your training tonight you could have done so in the Institute and not my bathroom floor.” Magnus said. “Biscuit and I could have planned a night out in town instead.”

“No, no. Not training. And no night out with Clary for you.” Alec explained. “This is… got what I needed.” He quickly showed Magnus the box. He pressed his lips on Magnus’, the kiss lingering. He took Magnus’ hand intertwining their fingers. “Tonight is still about us.” He said, his voice dropping softly and his attention fully on his boyfriend. For that moment, both of them forgot that Jace was even in the vicinity.

“See you, Jace.” Magnus said letting Alec pull him towards the bedroom.

“Oh come on, Alec.” Jace followed the couple to the hallway, only to see Magnus’ bedroom door close. He let out a heavy sigh, pursing his lips in frustration. Alec didn’t even bother to answer. He probably literally couldn’t. Jace wouldn’t be surprised if Alec already had a mouthful of Magnus.

“I still think you’re being optimistic!” He shouted anyway, pushing his hair back with his fingers, frustrated. He sighed again contemplating what to do next and what to tell Clary.

“Jace!” He heard Alec’s voice making him look up.

Alec was standing just outside Magnus’ bedroom, having lost his pants. He threw the box at Jace who had caught it easily with one hand.

Jace opened the box. “They’re all still in here.” He said. “What about you and Magnus?”

Alec shrugged, a big grin on his face. “He got us a new box.” Alec said smugly and winked at his brother. “Perks of having a warlock for a boyfriend.” He said making Jace chuckle. “Seriously though. Please consider going back to the Institute. Unless you’re prepared to live with me and Magnus and probably witnessing a lot of this and whole lot more.”

Jace looked up at Alec, eyes wide in surprise. “You’re moving in?”

Jace never heard Alec’s answer. All he saw was Magnus’ arm stick out from the bedroom, wrapping around Alec’s neck and Alec with a big, silly, triumphant grin on his face, let himself be pulled back in, the bedroom door closing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that story. Kudos and comments always welcome. Shouting at me on Twitter is also alright.
> 
> I do not own TMI or SH


End file.
